


Crystal Tidbits

by Reshirana



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Deviates From Canon, Gen, fan assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of the game try to live life in the world of Crystal Story 2. These drabbles include sidequests, other minigames, some fan-made explanation for certain events, and chatting. WARNING, the characters tend to break away from their set personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Power of Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four heroes talk about what the elemental spells can and cannot do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to shorten the names, so the scene plays out much like the actual game. I used the characters' initial letters too.

L "Hey, Mari?"

M "Yeah?"

L "The Hackpick's run out of juice. Think you can recharge it with your Lightning spell?"

M "Sure!  _Laitnin_!"

D "GAAAH?!"

L "Huh? Why'd you get hit?"

M "I'm sure I directed it in the other direction..."

D "I touched my sword, and it shocked me!"

K "The Lightning spell gathers static electricity in the air and releases it in a bolt. The excess power may have got to you, if that was the case."

L "Huh, the more you know. Well, the Hackpick's recharged. Thanks, Mari!"

K "..."

L "And now, Kaz looks a bit concerned. What's up?"

K "...Why is it called Water when it clearly is Ice being shot out...?"

M "It uses water in the air and freezes it."

K "And how does that work inside a volcano, of all the places to use them?"

M "Um..."

D "Er, can I ask a question about the spells now?"

L "Oh, sure. What's on your mind?"

D "I was thinking about something..."

L "Like?"

D "If the Earth spell is just throwing dirt into our faces, why does that not give us Blind status as well? Not much people can see with their eyes full of mud..."

M "Oh, I never thought of that..."

K "I believe it's the same reason how Fire spells fail to burn our clothes off."

D "Oh, that makes sense."

M "We don't want the game to be rated mature..."

L "Hold on. That info, together with Malloc's Flame Eater spell..."

D "..."

M "..."

K "..."

L "...Malloc, you pervert..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flame Eater- Malloc's special spell. It's a Fire spell directed at all of the party members, and lowers Physical Defense as well. Lack of DEF=lack of clothes? Maybe.


	2. Defense Quests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and Lina takes on a simple Zombie Defense minigame.

D "So, all we have to do is fight monsters?"

L "Yeah, but I think the paper said something else. Lets see... 'If you don't fight with us, we will attack Smalltown', blah blah blah... Wait..."

D "Lina? You look surprised..."

L "It... says we have to face off the Zombie King..."

D "Oh, I do not think that is so bad..."

L "...In a game of Match Three."

D "Wait, what?"

L "And that only one person at a time will be able to participate. So... best of luck to you?"

D "What do I have to do?"

L "Oh, you never played Match Three before?"

D "No..."

L "You swap two things to make the things line up in threes or more, vertically or horizontally."

D "So it is like the Hackpick?"

L "Sorta, but with other things, not arrows. I know you'll do it well, I just know it!"

D "Thank you. I should go now, then."

L (I probably should program a Match Three game on my Hackpick so he can practice it on his free time...)

 

L "So. How'd it go?"

D "It was fun. Here, I got something from it."

L "Wow, that's quite a lot of gold coins! The Zombie King gave that to you?"

D "Yes actually. He said that he wants a rematch soon."

L "Well, that's one more incentive to work on programming that thing..."

D "Come again?"

L "Oh, nothing! Come on, let's go report this back to Tristam."


	3. Something That We Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four heroes deviate a bit to talk about things that make the fourth wall shatter.

L "Holy tornadoes?!"

D "GAAAH?!"

M "Wowzers Lina, you scared us!"

K "...Did you find something interesting on the Internet again?"

L "Yeah, and it's interesting, all right! You guys ever wonder about who's voicing us?"

D "The editor?"

L "No, in a vocal sense. As in, the voice actors we have in the actual game?"

M "I never thought about that... What's so interesting?"

L "Take a look at this."

K "This is the Credits page of our game, no?"

L "Look closer..."

K "...I have the same voice as the Dragon?!"

D "Wait, What?!"

M "I have the same voice actor as... Phoebe? Who's Phoebe?"

D ~ _Fishes out videos of cutscenes with Phoebe_ ~

M "Wha... I'm not like that!"

L "You guys are lucky, you know. My voice actor acts out Witch Rita of all things!"

D "Well, her laugh was impressive..."

K "I believe we should be proud of how much a single being can act out instead of criticizing the choices they make. Not all people can do such a feat."

D "I agree."

K "Although I question my voice now though..."

D "Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 1 EDIT  
> Just noticed that D and Kaz also share the same voice as Reuben too. Dang, that guy can act.


	4. Fishing With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D fishes for the team's dinner, and Kaz decides to join.

D "Hmm... I am not getting as many fish as I thought. Maybe I should change places?"

K "I hope not, Dragon."

D "Kaz? Er, since when you were there?"

K "From when you started to sing  _World's End Dancehall_."

D "Please forget about that..."

K "I think not. Tell me, Dragon, have you caught enough?"

D "Look in the bucket and see for yourself."

K "...I wonder how many people lost their boots here."

D "I agree. At this pace, I do not think we will be able to get enough to eat!"

K "May I join?"

D "Eh?"

K "I know you do better in competitive situations."

D "...Ahahaha!"

K "...? Why do you laugh?"

D "I-I'm sorry! I just came up with a joke!"

K "Hm. Will you tell me?"

D "T... Two rods are better than one...!"

K "...Pfft... Lina would be proud...!"

D "Okay, I will move over so you can fish with me. Try not to get the strings tangled up."

K "Understood."

D "Wait, why are you taking out your scythe?!"

K "Relax, Dragon... I'm not going to attack you. Look."

D "Oh... It works as a fishing pole too?"

K "Since you seem not to have a spare with you, I think this would work just as well."

 

K "Well, I believe this would be enough."

D "I agree. Although, I wonder why I started to get so much fish when you started to fish with me."

K "Yes, along with the fact that I only managed to fish out trash."

D "You did not enchant your fishing line, no?"

K "tch... My magic isn't that flexible, I'm afraid."

D "Oh... Maybe you cleared out all the junk so I got all the fish?"

K "That... makes a lot of sense, actually."

D "Does it?"

K "Yes. Now, let's pack up. We have enough to make those baked fish you like tonight, Dragon."

D "Oh, thank you! That is worthwhile." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bask in the glory that is my OTP. I always wanted to write this- slow but with some silliness that reflects the characters' personalities! I think Kaz would be more mellow to D once the main story was over. And also, the "Two rods" joke is my favorite.


	5. Something That We Noticed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds their concept art on the creator's web page. Chaos ensues.

D "Hey, I have found the website!"

L "Which one?"

D "Emmanuel Salva Cruz!"

M "Oh wow, our game's creator?! Neato!"

K "Have you found anything worth of note in there, Dragon?"

D "Let me see... Ah, here we are. Concept arts."

L "Huh. I wonder who these are."

M "Wait a min... I think these are supposed to be us!"

L "What?! They look nothing like us! Well, I can guess which of them's D, since, well, collar."

D "I think that is why they are called concept art."

L "Wow, D looks so modern! And... human!"

M "That hoodie really looks good on you!"

D "That is not technically me, but thank you."

L "And this one's Mari, I think. Mexican style?"

M "I really don't like sombreros..."

D "Hey, I think this is you, Lina. Since this one has knives."

L "Wait, I was going to be blue at one point?! No wonder it got scrapped."

M "...Um, Kaz? You've been quiet for a while..."

K "...I see nothing of myself."

D "...Oh..."

L "Er, that's nice, I think. That means your design was set right from the start!"

K "Or copied from another source. I have been told I look very similar to Magus from a popular old game."

D "Well, I think that is better than me. I have concept art, and I have been told that I look a lot like Sas..."

L-M-K "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://emmanuelsalvacruz.com/blog/page/7/  
> http://emmanuelsalvacruz.com/blog/page/8/  
> For anyone who wants to see for themselves.


End file.
